When Good Friends Are Far Away
by Linalicaro
Summary: Will a tragic incident prove to be good and bring Merlock and Sara closer or will it separate them forever ? ( I suck at summaries for short .....)


Disclaimer : I don't own any Flint characters in this story .  
  
  
  
When Good Friends Are Far Away  
  
  
Sara was sitting around doing nothing at all but doodling at her desk   
at school . All of a sudden Miss.Iknow got up out of her seat and said   
" Sara I need to see you after school . " " Yes Ma'am ." said Sara .   
  
~ After School ~  
  
The day had passed very quickly . Tony and Flint walked on home without   
her and Sara stayed in the classroom . " Sara you're perfect, absolutely   
perfect . " said Miss.Iknow . " How so ?" asked Sara . " You're my perfect   
slave ! HA ! " said Miss.Iknow as she Petra Stamped Sara . Sara's eyes   
glowed blood red . " Come with me Sara ." Petra said . " Yes Master . "   
replied Sara as if she was a mindless zombie .   
  
~ In The Land Of Dread ~  
  
" Ahhh Petra my love, I see you have captured the girl for me . " said   
The Dark Lord . " As you requested master, but why do you need her ? She's   
a useless brat . " replied Petra . " A brat she may be my dearest Petrafina,  
but the brat is not useless, in fact quite helpfull . You see if we use her   
as bait we may be able to gain control of Merlock and Flint's minds and if we   
do that we could pit them in a fight against each other . Sara and Tony would   
obviously get in the way of an attack and they will be destroyed and using   
Merlock and Flint we could destroy the Bureau if not The Land of Time . " said   
the Dark Lord . He sent Petra back in time with Sara and the Time Detectives   
soon came for her . " Sara don't worry we'll free you from her influence ."   
yelled Merlock . Sara created an energy ball in her hand and fired it at Flint   
and Merlock . It hit them and they went flying back into a tree, Flint landing  
on Merlock . " HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Now that you're down , you can be my slaves ! "   
yelled the Dark Lord to Flint and Merlock . He shot an evil ray at them turning their   
pained expressions to confused then evil . Flint's normally brown eyes now blood red and  
Merlock's ruby red eyes going the same shade of blood red . " Master , how can we serve you ? "  
they both said in unision like a couple of dull , mindless zombies like Sara now talked . " I  
want you both to fight each other , not to the death but until those two brats get in the way . "   
replied the Dark Lord bitterly .  
Flint and Merlock faced each other from opposite ends of the room , both of them with  
the most menacing , and mean looks you could ever imagine on their faces . On command of the Dark Lord ,  
Merlock and Flint began to fight , but not with out the Dark Lord warping them somehow . Flint became a   
horrible looking cave man that was half sabre toothed tiger and half man , his father becoming a spiked club   
and Merlock became that of a cross between himself and a bat , his cane becoming a scythe .  
Sara had been restored to normal to watch along with her brother Tony , both looking horrified . Flint was  
the first to attack , his father growing many times his normal size , and taking a vicious  
swing at Merlock . Merlock dodged it and swung his scythe at Flint , blasting fire from the blade and burning Flint .  
Flint was none to pleased as Merlock smirked and hit him on the head with Rocky , causing it to bleed .  
Merlock watched the blood drip from his head to the ground and grew more vicious with every bit of red   
he saw . His scythe became a sword in which , with lightning fast reflexes , he drove straight at  
Flint .  
As the Dark Lord planned , the twins couldn't take it anymore . They were yelling at Flint and Merlock to  
' cut it out ' ' and stop it you two are supposed to be friends ! ' but nothing worked . Sara and Tony both   
finally lost it with their out-of-control friends and sure enough jumped in front of the sword . The sword   
nailed Tony across the chest . " ouch , " he simply said before passing out . Sara looked at her unconcious   
sibling before shooting a tearful but angry glance at Merlock , who was looking shocked , his blood red eyes   
wide . Sara lost it completely in an uncontrollable rage of fury and sadness . " Merlock , all this time   
you've said you love me and now you do THIS to me ?! You savagely attacked my twin brother , my only actual   
relative other than my uncle , my own flesh and blood . How dare you ever say you cared for me ! And you Flint ,  
you've done just as horrible , you've provoked Merlock to swing that sword in the first place ! Now Tony is going  
to die and there's nothing I can do but watch . You're both nothing but a couple of monsters not my friends ! " she  
screamed at them . Flint and Merlock looked shocked and both began to advance on her , growling while they did so .  
" I'm so sorry guys , I didn't mean what I said ..... " she said with tears in her eyes but they continued to corner   
her , their menacing forms towering over her both of them doing the same thing . That same , as Sara noticed , was crying .  
Very faintly it was , but indeed they were teary-eyed . " Guys y-y-you're crying ..... I didn't realise I hurt you so much it's  
just , I lost my temper . Like earlier , when I was Petra-stamped you guys tried to stop the influence . You did that because you   
loved me and cared for me . I yelled at you because I care for you . " said Sara . Merlock and Flint didn't seem to touched by this ,  
in fact they looked angrier . Sara thought why and had a few flashbacks .  
~flashback~  
It was like any ordinary day for most of the people at the time bureau , all but Sara . She was feeling down because everyone , for some reason ,  
had been angry with her . Everyone but Merlock . Sara was sitting by a tree cying her eyes out because she felt so bad . This angry thing with everyone   
had gone on for over a week now . As she was crying and saying ' why are you all so angry with me ' , a familiar voice , but lately to her an annoying one ,  
rang out " I'm not angry with you Sara ..... " It was Merlock . " What do you want now , to tell me that you're not angry but rather infuriated with me ? "  
she stated glumly . " No I just wanted to cheer you up and make you happy ..... " he simply said gently . " WELL YOU'RE DEFINATLY NOT HELPING ! " she snapped ,   
shocking Merlock almost to the point of crying . " GO AWAY I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE !!!!! " she screamed . Merlock calmly replied with a soft " as you wish " before   
jumping away off into the shadows .  
~two weeks later~   
While on a mission , Sara saw Merlock and decided to talk to him . " Merlock ? " she said cheerfully . " What is it Sara ? ..... " he said dully . " It's about two weeks ago  
when you started that arguement with me . " Merlock looked slightly ticked by this but kept his cool , " Oh yes what about it ? " he said his tone taking a slight tone of  
anger . " Well I just wanted to thank you for acting like a jack-ass so I could act like a true friend to feel better ..... " she said smiling . Merlock said " Oh you're  
very welcome " coldly to her before stating that he had some unfinished business to take care of and disapearring .  
~end flashback~  
~flashback~   
Sara and Tony had been arguing for quite a period of time . Sara had run out of the house to cry because she was so upset . Flint saw her leave and followed her . " What's  
wrong Sara ? " he stated looking concerned for her . " None of your business Flint so go bother someone like Tony ! " she snapped . Flint looked teary-eyed and ran away crying .  
~a day later~  
Flint seemed depressed and and almost sick lately , so Sara decided to try to cheer him up . " Flint , I made you breakfast ! " she called . the young cave-boy stumbled into the   
kitchen and said , " thats good Sara , thanks . " " It's to make up for that fight we had yesterday when you bothered me , " she said cheerfully , " I hope this makes it better   
..... " " Sara , if you wanted to apologize you didn't have to cook me food , you could have just said sorry ..... " said Flint glumly . " Eat Flint , we have chores to do and   
Uncle Bernie is waiting for us to do them ..... " she replied slightly irratated , so Flint ate it as fast as he could .  
~end flashback~  
Sara looked at the towering figures of her 'friends' and said now crying for them and her brother , " No , Im not going to make anymore excuses or blame my friends . I shouldn't have  
blamed you guys for this all happening . It's not your fault it's mine . If I had have been a little nicer to you , maybe you would become yourselves and be good again but I was so mean   
that you have nothing nice about me to remember . All you have of me to remember is me yelling at you , and blaming you , plus my lame excuses that I come up with to make things better .  
I know you guys cared for me all the way through , but I never showed a care in the world about you . Especially you Merlock . Every time you saved me , my responses have lately been 'eww  
don't touch me ' . I'm really sorry Merlock for never returning the love to you or atleast saying I didn't care and letting you off the hook of suffering . But I do care , and please , both  
of you have to understand that I do . I love all my friends dearly but after what I've been saying to you guys lately , I think I deserved tbe brought to an end . Please carry on with killing   
me , unless both of you , if not all of you , including Tony for the arguements we get in , could give me another chance . I promise there won't be anymore excuses , just friendship . Ah who am   
I kidding , who would ever want to be my friend after all I ve said and done . Please , just kill me and get it over with ..... " she said now starting to sob , her eyes shut tightly as she did so .  
Merlock and Flint glanced at each other . Merlock's bat ears drooped in shame and Flint lowered Rocky and set him down .   
She continued to sob until all of a sudden , she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder . She looked up , her vision blurred slightly with tears . As it cleared she realised it was a familiar figure .  
It was Merlock , his clothes were tattered and he looked pretty ruffed , but it was him . Sara felt better as he nuzzled her and purred softly . Flint was now to tired and hungry to hug Sara , but before he  
passed out , along with Merlock , they both , mumbeled something at the same time , " I forgive you Sara ..... "  
" Such a pity ..... " said the Dark Lord , " I was enjoying you all fighting there , such a dramatic moment , but now what will you do now that you have noone to protect you , little girl ? ..... "   
Sara looked around , there was definately noone there that could help her and no escape . Merlock and Flint were unconcious , as was Tony , Pteri was with Dr.Goodman being repaired , and Getalong was nowhere   
in sight until Sara looked and saw her being held captive by the Dark Lords minions . Just as Merlock and Flint had , the Dark Lord advanced on Sara . She scuttled back to where Merlock was and began to cry .  
A single tear-drop fell from her eye and fell on him , causing him to awaken . " sa.....ra..... " was all he could say to her as yet again , he began to drift to the world of unconciousness . " No Merlock ,  
don't go back to sleep ..... I need you ..... I-I-I L-Love You ..... " she said starting to cry all over again . This time her tears falling on both Flint and Merlock . The tears seemed to have a strange glow  
to them , one the Dark Lord couldn't stand . " I love you both ..... " she said softly before fainting . Flint awoke first feeling strangely good and then Merlock got up . The both of them felt quite ready for a   
fight . Espescially one with the Dark Lord himself . They didn't usually want to fight but now they did . Merlock jumped at the Dark Lord to distract him for Flint , while Flint came up slowly and quietly . Before  
the Dark Lord realised what was going on , it was to late . SMACK . Flint clobbered him right in the head while Merlock burned him with his cane . The Dark Lord was unconcious but his minions weren't . Merlock and   
Flint dodged all the attacking monsters . It was pretty easy as most of them were attacking vines that Merlock could easily burn with his cane . Flint smacked the monsters out of the way with Rocky . Finally they came   
to the beast that had Getalong . It looked like a dragon of some sort that wasn't going to be easy to defeat . They looked around them , there were killer vines closing in . Merlock tried to burn them but there were  
far to many . He happened to glance over and see that Sara was awake and screaming because there was a big monster coming at her . The monster resembled a snake , but with a plant like head , and judging by it's markings ,   
it was poisonous . " Flint , you hold this guy off . I'll help Sara and Tony ..... " said Merlock . Flint quickly nodded and attacked the dragon-like monster .   
Merlock ran towards Sara and the Snake-beast . " Get away from her ! " he yelled . The thing froze and turned around . Its focus was now him , he realised because it extended some sort of tentacles with thorns on them in   
his direction . He dodged them , leapt down and scooped Sara up in his arms . He found a safe place to put her , where she wouldn't be harmed , and then lept back to get Tony . As he lept off the ledge on the wall the monster  
shot its thorns , which acted like bombs and exploded on contact with whatever they hit . Merlock dodged these as quickly as he could but unfortunately , due to a crack in one of the ledges he fell to the ground . the beast   
roared in triamph as it slithered his way and injected poison into him through the thorns in its tentacles . Merlock began to feel dizzy and sick , but kept on fighting . He grabbed Tony and put him on the ledge with Sara .   
Merlock got back far enough that he could shoot fire at it . He did just that and burned the beast , it roaring as its body erupted into a massive ball of flames . Merlock began to feel to weak to stand and finally just dropped   
to the ground .   
Sara was releived that he defeated it but as she looked over she saw a couple of monsters starting their way toward Merlock . She did what only thing she could , closed her eyes and jumped from the ledge , and surprisingly enough ,  
landing on her feet . Sara ran to Merlock and tried to pull him along with her to get him to a safer place , but the monsters were gaining on her . Being dragged along was enough to wake Merlock up , and he did just that . After   
waking up and realising that Sara was struggling to save him , he told her to stop . He got up and did the only thing he could think of in his condition , the poison obviously going to his head , he pulled out his cane and charged   
at the first monster with all his strength . He managed to hit right on target , piercing right through the beast's heart . The second one looked at its fellow minion and glared angrily at Merlock , charging with all of ITS strength ,  
which was indeed far greater than Merlock's , and it knocked him flying into a wall . Merlock tasted an irony taste in his mouth , realising that he had blood running from it . This made him angry but still he couldn't attack . The   
monster charged full speed at him again , knocking him into another wall , this time , breaking his arm . He tried to get up but the thing rammed him again into the wall injuring him further . The monster just kept ramming until Merlock  
was a mess of gore . He had several broken bones and deep gashes to his abdomen and chest .   
Sara watched with an expression of pure terror on her face as the monster came closer to her . The thing started full speed at her , but instead of Sara feeling the excrutiating she should have felt micro-seconds ago , she felt no   
pain . She opened her eyes and with a shocked expression before bursting into tears , realised Merlock had gotten in front of the attack . " Why Merlock ? Why did you do that ? " she sobbed . The monster let out a roar that shook the   
whole castle . The shaking was so intense that the place little-by-little , began to crumble .  
A boulder fell from the ceiling , hitting the monster and killing it . Sara looked over and saw Flint had defeated the dragon and was now holding a frightened Getalong . Her brother Tony was okay but the ledge was crumbling . Flint saw  
this and ran and caught Tony from his fall . Tony was looking a little better now that he had time to rest . Sara looked around , but Merlock was nowhere in sight . She started to cry but the felt something cold and wet touch her . She   
looked down and saw blood on her ankle where she had been touched . She then looked over to see a gorey mess that was her former blue friend . She looked at it or rather him . She didn't know what to think as if she hadn't have seen him   
slaughtered like that , she wouldn't have recognized him . He wasn't cut open all over his body , but with the amount of blood he was loosing , he might as well have been . She grabbed his wrists and began dragging him with her as the   
group of them ran out of the castle .  
As they were running through the castle , Sara began to get tired from dragging Merlock all over . Sara refused to set him down . Merlock all of a sudden opened his eyes and looked at Sara . " Sa.....ra.....ple.....ase.....lea.....ve.....  
me.....here ..... " he said weakly . Sara looked into his eyes . His ruby red eyes stared right back at her . They were sad looking but at the same time , imprinted a haunting image into her mind . One she would never forget in all the rest   
of the years of her life as she very gently set his wrists down on the ground . Tears filled her eyes as she stared at her dying friend . She knew it was his wish to just be left here , for her to carry on , but she didn't feel right doing so .  
All of a sudden the most haunting thing she would ever remember Merlock doing happened . " SARA , ALL OF YOU , RUN FOR YOUR LIVES ! LEAVE ME HERE AND THE HELL ALONE ! " he screamed with the darkest most haunting tone in his voice that frightened  
them all so much that they ran , Sara only once looking back on her friend , her lover , her love , as the walls and ceiling caved in on his mysterious form .  
~present time~  
Sara sat glumly in her room doing her homework and struggling with her as usual hard questions . " E squared equals 55 hundredths of a half of two-million five hundred thousand seven hundred and fifty-nine ..... there all finished ! " she said ,   
yawning as she tucked the paper in her text book and closed it . She could hardly beleive how long it had been since that tragic day . Merlock had been gone so long , she was starting to forget what he looked   
like and sounded like , as the only memories she had were the two haunting ones that remained in her head for the past two and a half years . " I can't beleive he's gone , I was so mean to him ..... " she said , starting to sob . The day she   
watched Merlock die , she felt as if a piece of her was being torn away from her soul .   
The next day at school , Sara watched the kids play in the school yard , all together with their friends . Sara's best friend moved away a long time ago and Tony was in detention . Flint was hanging out with his friends and Sara figured she   
would just be a bother to him and his friends . This particular day was special , it was a dance later on that night and everyone in her class was invited . Sara was going to go , just to see how her little brother goofed up this date . That   
night at the dance , all of the couples seemed so happy together , in fact the only one without a date was her . " Well , well , if it isn't the little Goodman skank , I see you have noone to dance with ..... That's because your unpopular ,  
unlike me of course . " it was Trista who said this . Sara and her had been rivals since the first grade . Trista continued to say mean things to her until Sara left the dance , heartbroken .  
Sara stayed outside behind the school and watched the stars . Rather than star-gazing , she liked to watch the sun go down , it was Merlock's favorite time of the day , the suns rays turning the sky into a rainbow , almost like a flame , the   
different colours alined so perfectly . And then the sun . It would turn a magnificent pink colour , Merlock commented sometimes that it was like that of her hair . " Oh Merlock , I miss you so much ..... If only there was some way I could   
bring you back to me ..... " she said , beginning to cry , " I remember the first time we met ..... you were so nice to me , almost as if you realised how afraid I was ..... "   
~flashback~  
" Oh Tony , Pterri ..... and poor little Flint ..... " said Sara , beggining to cry as Getalong put a wing on her shoulder to comfort her .  
" I can help you ? " rang out a mysterious , yet charming and friendly voice .  
" Who are you ? " Sara said , turning her head to look at the owner of the voice . Sure enough she saw him , but was shocked at the blue colouration of his skin .  
" If I told you that , it wouldn't be a secret . " said the blue-skinned youth , before laughing a soft , gentle laugh and opening his ruby red eyes .  
" Whose side are you on ? " she asked , a sudden tone of fear and anger to her voice .  
" The side closest to you of course , " he quickly answered her gently , apearring beside her , " ah, you were crying because of your friends , but you needn't worry ,  
I can help them . " he said smiling then his look became sarcastic and almost seductive , " you'd better close your eyes ..... " he said turning a rose he had been holding  
into a cane or wand of some sort . The ruby tip of it started to glow , " voila ! " he said as it shot fire from it and melted the ice around Flint and the others . Sara stared   
blankly , obviously knowing this guy could burn things made her fear him worse .  
" Not bad huh ? Guess you're impressed ..... " he said looking smug .   
" Yes I'm over whelmed , but what is your name ? " she asked curiously .  
" I can't tell you that I'm sorry , it's a mystery of the ages ..... " he said playing with one of his curled bangs , " Get to know what's in my heart and you will solve the   
mystery ..... "  
~end flashback~  
" I know what was in your heart Merlock . Love . But why couldn't I see that before . Why did you have to die ? It's all my fault ..... I should've kept on dragging you with me instead of leaving you to die that horrble death . I wish with all  
my heart you were still here and that I hadn't treated you so badly ..... If only you were here , I wouldn't feel so lost in myself ..... " she started to absolutely break down into a sobbing mess . " But I am here ..... " said a familiar voice .  
Sara looked up and saw a shadow . She stood up and looked at it . " Who are you ? What do you mean ' But I am here ' ? " she said angrily to the tall figure that towered over her . It let out a gentle laugh , a familiar one , one she couldn't quite  
place , " Sara it's me , don't you recognise me ? " it said stepping out of the shadows .  
Sara looked shocked and stood there in dibelief . " Merlock ? I th-th-thought you w-w-were d-d-d-dead ..... " she said nervously . " I wasn't killed when the walls crumbled , you see ..... " he started and took about an hour to explain what happened .  
" So you mean for the past two years you've been hiding from me ? " Sara said , still in shock . " Yes . " he answered . " But why ? " she asked , tears of happiness forming in her eyes . " I didn't want to frighten you ..... " he said . " Oh Merlock , "  
she said happily , throwing her arms around him , burying her head in his chest and sobbing . " Don't worry my dear ..... I'm here now ..... " he said , gently stroking her soft pink hair .  
The two were so tied up with each other , that they never noticed the evil looking shadow behind them . " Ha ha ha , " it said just loud enough for them to hear , " all this time you foolish children thought you had defeated me but it is I who has   
defeated you . You can never kill me , evil always triumphs over good in the long run ! " it said evilly to them . They both stared at it , Sara in fear , Merlock in anger . " What do you want with us ? " he said coldly . " I want the girl ..... Hand her   
over or I will destroy her using you . " he said , his tone of voice colder than Merlock's . " I will not give up my beloved to the likes of you , now begone or I wil destroy YOU ..... " replied Merlock , now growling . " How about we fight for her ,   
one-on-one in a death match . It would be alot wiser to just give me the girl , boy , I WILL kill you ! " said the shadow .   
Merlock didn't care if the evil creature was stronger , he would fight for and protect Sara , even if it mean't sacrificing his own life . " I agree and will fight you , but be warned evil one , the power of love makes me stronger than you'll ever be . "   
said Merlock , his voice laced with venom to the point that it sent a cold chill up Sara's spine . " Merlock , don't ..... I'll lose you again and then what will I do ? " she asked , worryful tears flowing from her aqua eyes .   
" Do not think you will defeat the Dark Lord ..... foolish boy ..... " it said stepping out of the shadows to reveal the Dark Lord himself , " I beleive this fight will be too easy ..... " he said . Merlock just pulled out his cane , ready to fight . He knew  
flying into rage would get him nowhere in this fight . " Let us begin then ..... " said Merlock calmly .  
The Dark Lord took the first move , charging at Merlock full speed . He took a swift swing at Merlock with his staff , but Merlock dodged it , just by a hair . ' This guys alot faster than last time ..... ' he thought taking a move on the Dark Lord by blasting  
fire from his cane . The Dark Lord simply stood there and blasted the flames back , which Merlock dodged , only to find himself held down by a vine . " Looks like you're finished , boy ..... " said the Dark Lord as he walked over to a hopeless looking Merlock .   
Merlock was helpless and he knew it . The only thing he could do now was yell to Sara , " RUN NOW ! " she did as he asked but then a vine held her in position . " Dear girl , wouldn't you like a last glimpse of your friend before I destroy him ? " asked the   
Dark Lord wickedly , drawing a sword , " You see him now full of life ..... " he said before thrusting his sword right through Merlocks chest , " and now you see death in the making ..... " he said removing the bloody blade . Merlock's body went limp and collapsed  
to the ground . " I think this is over , I've decided watching your expressions as your friends dies is enough for me . Good bye now ..... " said the Dark Lord , bfore laughing wickedly and disappearing into the shadows .   
Sara began to cry all over again . She walked over to Merlock's lifeless body and began to sob . ' Wait a minute , Blood that's it ! ' Sara pushed her hair away from her neck , picked Merlock's head up , and put his fangs up to her neck , piercing it . He tasted   
the blood and began , because he was so weak and out of it , to drink her blood . Sara groaned in pain as he sunk his fangs into her neck and enjoyed every bit of it . After about twenty minutes , Merlock stopped drinking . He was still weak but had gained some   
strength from her blood . He was now able to sit up . Sara hugged him and rubbed his back . He looked at her oddly , as if he had lost his memory . Sara soon came to discover that he hadn't lost his memory , but the blood flared up his vampire instincts . This   
she quickly realised by the blood-red colouration of his eyes . He growled at Sara when she tried to get near and even bit her again an her hand when she reached out to touch him . Sara realised she would have to avoid him for a while and give him some space   
which she did , and he came around . " What happened ? What's with the wound in my chest ?! " he asked worriedly . " You're fine Merlock ..... I already took care of that ..... " she said , pointing to the puncture marks in her neck . Merlock gasped , " Sara ,   
what ?! Did I bite you ?! " He asked in a mix of worry and anger . " Let's not worry about that now ..... Why don't we go tell the others you're still alive ? I'm sure they would all be happy to see you again ..... " she said smiling , before passing out onto his  
chest . Merlock blushed at this .   
The young vampire picked Sara up in his arms and made his way to the time bureau .....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
To Be Continued .....  
  
Well , I hope you all liked my first attempt at a story ! I sure like it , but I need your advice on whether or not to continue with part two ..... Should I ? 


End file.
